I WANT YOU TO WANT ME
by Angeblich Schriftsteller
Summary: El "señor popular" Edward Cullen, y la "friki" Isabella Swan, acaban de ser dejados por parte de sus primeros amores. Ahora tienen que trabajar juntos para hacer que sus ex se dan cuenta de lo que se están perdiendo. Fingiendo enamorarse, ¿Pueden realmente desarrollar sentimientos por el otro?
1. Prologo

**El "señor popular" Edward Cullen, y la "friki" Isabella Swan, acaban de dejados por parte de sus primeros amores. Ahora tienen que trabajar juntos para hacer que sus ex se dan cuenta de lo que se están perdiendo. Fingiendo enamorarse, ¿Pueden realmente desarrollar sentimientos por el otro?**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?-estaba completamente en shock; habíamos sido novios desde la secundaria.

-No eres tu, soy yo- debía de estar jugando, ella simplemente no podía utilizar esa línea en mi cama, donde yo planeaba hacerlo con ella hoy, así se va mi cachondeo.

-No digas esa frase de mierda, ¿Que he hecho está vez?-siempre era yo.

_"-Llegas tarde-"_

_"-No te importo-"_

_"-Siempre estás con tus amigos-"_

_"-Heriste mis sentimientos-"_

Siempre soy yo.

-Mira Edward, la secundaría está por terminar y estamos yendo en diferentes direcciones-

-Voy a ir a Harvard y tu a Brown ¿De que demonios hablas?- Grité. Había escogido Harvard para estar cerca de ella.

-Mira, no quiero ser el tipo de chica que va con su novio de secundaria a la universidad y se que tu no estás listo para una relación a larga distancia-me dijo con calma.

-Tany-le rogué

-¡Vamos Edward! Rompemos y volvemos cada cinco semanas. Hemos sido novios desde la secundaria. Separados y juntos. Solo que no creo que estés listo para tener una relación seria- sentenció. Sí, rompíamos seguido, pero nunca fue una ruptura oficial. Era mas como "llegas tarde, no voy a hablar en una semana" ese tipo de rupturas. Pero nos divertimos mucho en los últimos años.

-Mira, ya hemos pasado el infierno de ida y vuelta, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Si, tuvimos nuestros malos momentos, pero ¿Que hay de todos los buenos? Simplemente no puedes dejar que todo se vaya y ya, es nuestra historia- me estaba humillando frente a ella.

-Exactamente, es historia. Y necesito a alguien que no me deja para "pasar el tiempo" con sus amigos y que se ponga celoso de cada chico que me vea, que pueda luchar por mí. Edward, no eres el tipo de chico que camina de la mano de una chica, eres más de umm...poner el brazo en el hombro, lo cual está bien, pero no es el comportamiento de un novio maduro, me siento como una novia de piedra-ahora ella gritaba ¿Estaba mal que la situación me excitará? Me encanta el sexo de reconciliación. Voy a jugar su juego, como siempre.

-¿Quieres que te llevé de la mano?¡Muy bien! Ya no voy a poner mi brazo alrededor de tu hombro ¡Diablos, Tanya! ¿Quieres que te consiga un oso de peluche que diga te amo? Te lo conseguiré-

-No cuanta si tengo que decirte lo que necesito. Deberías saberlo. Pero tu no eres así. No puedes ser el típico novio. Nunca tendrías un apodo bonito para una chica. Nunca hablarías solo por gusto. Nunca podrías cambiar por una persona. Edward, necesito un hombre que pueda ser "el chico de a lado", "mi príncipe azul"-ella gritaba muy alto.

-¿Quién soy yo entonces?- le grité, ella suspiró.

-Umm... eres mas "el novio de secundaria", "el deportista", "el chico más guapo de la secundaría", "el presidente de la clase". Te veo más como un novio de secundaria que uno de univesidad-¿Por que estaba tan calmada?¿Desde cuando este "alguno más" había aparecido?-¿Quién es el?- me burlÉ de todo el drama que me había hecho por estar con alguien más.

-No hay nadie-

-Tanya-gemí, ella sabía; Tanya no toma decisiones sin tener una red que la atrape ¿Quién era esa red?

-Esta bien, he conocido a alguien, el va a la secundaria de Forks, pero después de la graduación irá a Brown conmigo, el es todo lo que siempre quise en un novio, dulce, amable y cariñoso- suspiro, sus ojos se llenaron con el mismo amor que alguna vez llego a sentir por mi.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- dije entre dientes

-Jacob Black- susurró, nunca había oído ese nombre ¿Iba a la secundaria de Forks?

-¿Quién?

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Jacob Black

_Mi vecino._

_Mi mejor amigo._

_Mi novio._

_Mi amor._

_Mi vida._

Lo estoy esperando en mi porche delantero para que él venga en su motocicleta. Habíamos planeado ir hoy a la playa, pero creo que hoy no hará buen clima. estoy usando mis jeans negros favoritos y una camiseta negra de una banda y mi chaqueta de cuero favorita, que era un poco grande para mi pero con ella me sentía realmente cómoda y tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta desordenado enmarcando mi cara. Lo mejor de Jake es que él no los otros chicos de la escuela. No le gustan las animadoras ¡Dios! No me gusta la escuela secundaria, no puedo esperar para ir a la universidad y conocer gente real, no está imitación barata del plástico.

Sí, la escuela secundaria no fue fácil para mí. Nunca encaje realmente, estaban las animadoras, los deportistas, los chicos populares, los frikis del ajedrez, nerds, los prospectos a populares y los raros emos falsos que solo quieren atención. Era más como la chica invisible. Si alguien dice "Isabella Swan" en una clase, todos dicen "¿Quien?". Por lo menos tenía a Jake y a sus amigos. Nunca me había gustado salir con chicas siempre era como "le coqueteaste al chico que me gusta", "te acuestas con mi ex y todavía siento algo por él"o "no puedo creer que ella está usando eso" era un apuñalamiento constante. Con los chicos tos era genial, no drama, no "OMG estamos usando lo mismo" y no verte impresionante todo el tiempo solo ara ser aceptado. Era mi pandilla.

Sin embargo Jake era el único que iba a la secundaria de Forks conmigo, todos los demás chicos vivían en La Push, y el año que viene todos los chicos iremos por caminos separados, pero nos mantendremos en contacto. Al menos Jake y yo iremos juntos a la universidad Toor, en california. Por último el sol, no puedo esperar a estar las playas, disfrutando del buen tiempo, mucho mejor que el de Forks. Un nuevo comienzo. En unos poco meses cumpliré dieciocho cumpleaños, y la única persona con la que lo quiero pasar es Jake. Finalmente escucho el rugido la motocicleta de Jake, debe estar cera. Salto de mi porche delantero y bajo corriendo las escaleras, con cuidado de no tropezar. Esperé en la banqueta por el, con mi casco personalizado en mi manos.

Finalmente lo vi venir, él se detuvo enfrente de mí. Se quitó su casco obscuro y pude ver su bello rostro. Pronto, muy pronto.

-Finalmente ¿Cuantó tiempo te llevó? Entonces...¿Qué hiciste en la casa de Seth?-dije mientras me subía en la parte de atrás de su motocicleta, enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me incline para apoyar mi mejilla contra su espalda.

Seth y su hermana Leah, también estaban en la secundaria de Forks, pero Seth era cuatro años menor que yo. Leah estaba en mi clase de arte, ella era muy amarga, sin embargo una vez que llegas a conocerla realmente bien, ella es linda.

Algo estaba mal. Jake estaba tenso. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré por encima de su hombro para ver su rostro. Estaba mirándome directamente a mí por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos parecían estar llenos de culpa. Por fin habló, pero su voz era seca.

-Tenemos que hablar-

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Esta es una traducción, si ya la leían, la borré por que no me gustaba la forma en que estaba traducida, y bueno hace unos días la autora oficial, subió su "ultimo capítulo" donde explica que no terminará la historia y que cada quien es libre de poner su final, siempre y cuando sea como debe ser, haré una encuesta mas delante sobre eso, espero me dejen criticas sobre la traducción, si les gusta o no, espero disfruten la historia y espero no abandonarlos esta vez.**

**NADA DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE, SOLO TRADUCIRÉ Y CONTINUARÉ EVENTUALMENTE **


	2. Capitulo 1

**EPOV:**

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?-dijo Alice mientras saltaba en la cama, aún con su uniforme de animadora. Alice era una de mis amigos y mi única _amiga_. Ella por lo general viene a mi casa después de la práctica. Sus padres están fueran por negocios y mi madre insiste en que venga a nuestra casa. Nunca antes me importó, hasta ahora. Yo quería estar solo.

_Edward Cullen_

_Presidente de la clase_

_Campeón del deporte_

_Capitán del equipo de futbol_

_Promedio 4.0_

Fue botado. Muy mal botado. Por la chica que ama, su primer amor, ¿Cómo le puedo explicar eso a Alice?

-Tanya y yo no separamos- murmuré contra la funda de mi almohada. Estaba acostado en mi cama sobre mi estómago.

-Hmm, le doy 48 horas- se rio.

-Nah, es de verdad esta vez, ella dijo algo así de que como que no soy lo suficiente maduro. Que no soy material para novio- exhale en la almohada.

-Bueno, eso es diferente a su "sus amigos son más importantes que yo", en serio deja que se calme, volverá, ella siempre lo hace- Alice comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

-Huh, lo gracioso es que ella se inventó a este hombre falso para hacerlo, sí, ella dijo que iba a la escuela- me reí entre dientes sin humor sobre la húmeda almohada.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo llamó?- me preguntó

-¿Por qué es importante? Es un nombre falso- murmuré. No me importaba si ella lo había nombrado Spunk Ransom, ella me estaba mintiendo. Alice se quedó en silencio, a la espera. Yo era el presidente de la clase, yo sabría si él estaba en la secundaria de Forks, Tanya lo debería haber adivinado- Jacob Black- gruñí contra mi almohada ¿Porque eligió ese nombre?

-ohh, hmm... ¿En serio? Jacob- se encogió de hombros. Espera ¿Ella lo conocía? Levante el rostro de la almohada y enfrenté a Alice, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de mi movimiento repentino.

-¿Lo conoces?- tal vez si era cierto que iba a la escuela de Forks o algo así.

-Hmm... Creo que está en la clase de trabajo con los metales con Emmet. Se preguntó a si misma ¿Qué? ¿Si había un Jacob Black? ¿Por qué no había oído de él?- Es una especie de tipo "fuerte y silencioso", un tipo de forastero. Lo veo salir con su...hmm-

-¿Qué?- estaba impaciente por saber más información sobre Black.

-Yo no creo que sea el mismo tipo. Quizás se parece su apellido... o el primer nombre, no sé, de todos modos, voy por algo de comer- resopló, saltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de mi habitación.

-¿Porque dices eso de él?- primero ella estaba completamente segura de que lo conocía y ahora nada...

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, de espaldas a mí y solo giro un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

-Debido a que el Jacob Black que yo conozco tiene una novia como para... siempre- y dando por terminada la conversación se fue.

¿Él tiene novia? o tal vez él tenía una novia, tengo que averiguarlo ¿Que estaba pasando? Tanya y yo estábamos enamorados, y luego llega ese Joe Black o cono se llame y lo arruina todo. Mañana es lunes, voy a hablar en la escuela con ella y ver quién es ese tal Black. El me robó a mi novia y yo la voy a recuperar.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?- Leah gritó al entrar a mi habitación. Pero apenas pude oírla por la música.

Estaba acostada en mi cama, con la cabeza colgando desde el borde de la cama. Todo estaba al revés, estaba viendo mi ventana, las cortinas me bloqueaban la vista hacia su casa o hacia su cuarto; la venta de su habitación da a la mía. Yo quería verlo pero no podía. No quiero que mi corazón se rompa cada vez que lo vea, pero sé que lo hará. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba en casa, pero ¿Dónde podría estar?

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days._

_Since u took your love away_

_I go out every night and sleep all day_

_Since u took your love away_

_Since u been gone I can do whatever I want_

_I can see whomever I choose_

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant_

_But nothing_

_I said nothing can take away these blues_

_'cos nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

-Oh, tienes que estar bromeando- gritó por encima de la canción, podía sentir como rodaba los ojos.

_It's been so lonely without u here_

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong_

La música se detuvo abruptamente. No me moví, solo seguía mirando mis cortinas color purpura oscuro, solo quería ver su rostro.

_¿Qué hice mal?_

-¡Dios! Huele como si algo se murió aquí- Leah gritó

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Seth.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, Seguía en aquel momento, supongo que Sue también estaba aquí.

Todavía tenía la cabeza boca abajo, no podía verlos. Leah se puso frente a mí, estaba a punto de abrir las cortinas.

-Necesitas algo de luz y un poco de aire fresco por aquí, me siento sofocada- estaba a punto de abrirlas.

-¡NO!- le rogué, dejó caer su mano, se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

-Bien-

Leah regresó a su antiguo lugar en la habitación, Seth rodeó la cama y se arrodillo frente a mí con una sonrisa tímida, tenía algo en las manos.

-Te traje helado- sonrió levemente.

-Oh, por favor, te comiste la mitad de la tina antes de venir para acá- argumentó su hermana. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-¡Se estaba derritiendo! Tuve que comérmelo antes de que se convirtiera en un batido- le gritó de vuelta a su hermana.

-Lo que sea, eres un cerd-

-¿De qué sabor es?- le pregunté. No me sentía de humor para comer helado, solo quería que dejarán de gritar.

-Su favorito, galletas oreo con crema- Seth sonrió.

Me quede mirando la cortina, sin responder a lo del helado. A Jake no le gustaba el de galletas oreo con crema. Su favorito era el de menta con chocolate. No me gusta la menta ¿Por eso me habrá dejado?

Seth colocó la tina en el suelo, al lado de mi cara.

-Charlie se está volviendo loco. Llamó a mamá y a nosotros para averiguar cómo estabas ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó en voz baja

-Jake...rompió-

-¿Qué diablos rompió esta vez?- Leah tenía rabia en su voz, a ella nunca le cayó bien Jake.

-Mi corazón- le susurré, aunque fue más para mi sola.

-¿Qué?- ambos se preguntaron, no escucharon la primera vez.

-El rompió conmigo- lloré ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Es porque no me gusta la menta?

-¿Qué?- Leah me tomó de las muñecas y me sentó en la cama. Dejé escapar un gran sollozo y lloré.

-El...dijo...que..."teníamos que hablar"... y entonces... me dijo que... que... no estábamos destinados a... estar juntos- traté de explicarles pero no pude, estaba llorando y sollozando mientras hablaba.

¿Se fue por qué era un bebé llorón?

-Oh Bella- Seth intentó animarme mientras se sentaba en la cama y frotaba mi espalda.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Oh Bella"? ¿Bella le pateaste las bolas verdad? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay alguien más? ¡Te juro que voy a matar a esa perra! ¡Dime!- Leah me tomó de los hombros y me comenzó a zarandear.

-No, le pregunté si había alguien más y dijo que no. Le pregunté si era algo que hacía y él dijo "No eres tú, soy yo" y me dijo que... él... me ve como... como una amiga y que eso quiero decir mucho para él. Que soy su... mejor ami-no pude terminar.

¿Qué significaba eso? Nos conocíamos desde que éramos niños. Él era mi vecino. Solíamos acampar bajo las estrellas en su patio. Hicimos lo que los mejores amigos hacen ¿Estaba mal que me viera como un amigo más?

Estuvimos juntos en mi treceavo cumpleaños. Él fue mi primer beso y en ese momento desee que fuera el único y último beso. ¿A quién engaño? Aún quiero que sea todo eso y más. Estaba llorando en mis manos ¿Por qué?

-Ohh...- Seth musitó con comprensión

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- giré mi cuerpo entero para verlo de frente. Esperando. Tal vez él sabía la razón de todo esto.

-Nada, nada. Yo no sé nada. Especialmente de porque Jake terminó contigo, Bella- estaba mintiendo. Movía la cabeza y tartamudeaba.

-¡Escúpelo, hombre!- Leah le gritó a su hermano menor, Seth suspiró.

-Está bien. El viernes pasado los chicos y yo estábamos viendo la competencia de Miss Universo en traje de baño-

-Que gran sorpresa- Leah rodó los ojos.

-¡Oye! No es como si estuviera viendo a Mr. Universo así que cállate. Tú solo estas celo-

-Seth- le suplique.

-Oh, sí. Así que los chicos, ellos hablaban de sobre cual pensaban que era el más sexy y entonces, de alguna forma la conversación paso a ser...- él no dejó de no mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté en un susurro.

-Hmm... ya sabes... sí Jake... te ve en... un traje de baño... o... menos- dijo, aún sin mirarme a los ojos. Podía sentir como el rubor subía por mi cara - Y si... te veías...-

-¿Sí?- le estaba tomando mucho tiempo explicarlo.

-Sexy- se apresuró a decir pero lo oí con claridad, lo mismo que Leah.

-¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Eso es de lo que hablas con nuestros amigos? ¿Y si alguien habla así de mí o de mamá?-

-No, no es como suena hermana. Estábamos jugando, ya sabes, el asunto del macho alfa y todo eso. Yo ni siquiera estaba en la conver-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- le espeté. Yo quería saber lo que pensaba de mi cuerpo. Yo nunca usé algo revelador, pero quizás él pensó en eso. Me ruboricé muchísimo más.

-Bella no creo que quieras- dijo Seth nervioso.

-¡Escúpelo pervertido!- Leah le ordenó.

-Él dijo que nunca pensó en ti de esa manera. Dijo que tú nunca usarías algo revelador, incluso si solo estuvieras con él. Que a ti no te gusta que... hummmm... él te toque en... hummmm... ciertos lugares. Y que se ha acostumbrado a eso. Le gusta pasar tiempo contigo, siente como si fueras uno de los chicos, dijo que eras linda; pero no... sexy. Que tiene la necesidad de protegerte y ayudarte, pero él no tiene... esa hambre sin control para estar contigo. Que tú eres su mejor amiga-

Me quede helada. Así que por eso él rompió conmigo. Yo no era "sexy". Él quería que yo fuera sexy. Pensé que le gustaba con mi manera de ser. Parece que Renee estaba en lo cierto. Tu imagen es importante.

-No puedo creerte. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Sabes cómo se siente ahora gracias a ti y a tu tontos amigos?-

-¡Querían que les dijera!-

-Sí, también te he dicho varias veces que saltes de un acantilado y aún no lo haces. Dile a tus amigos que son un montón de-

-Estoy cansada- les dije, con tono monótono.

-Bella, mira, nos podemos quedar- Leah intentó calmarme, acariciando mis hombros.

-Sí, Bella. Era algo estúpido lo que estábamos hablando, no significaba nada-

Significaba algo para Jake.

-Estoy cansada- me deje caer en la cama y vi todo patas arriba. Tomé el helado y me metí a la boca una gran cucharada de él. De cierta forma, me hizo sentirme mejor. Cogí el control remoto que estaba a mi lado y encendí nuevamente la radio.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,_

_I'll tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it_

_Where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_Or return to where we were_

-¿Cuál es este canal? ¿Corazones solitarios FM?- Leah resopló y salió a buscar la cena.

El helado estaba rico, tomé otra gran cucharada y me la metí a la boca.

_Well I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

-¿Vas a ir mañana a la escuela?- Seth preguntó con cautela. Pero lo que en realidad estaba diciendo era...

_¿Vas a ir mañana al infierno?_

_¿Vas a ir mañana a ver a Jake?_

_¿Vas a ir mañana a ver cuánto tiempo soporta el dolor tu corazón?_

_¿Vas a ir mañana a darte cuenta de que no significas nada para nadie?_

Y la respuesta para todas esas preguntas, era...

-Sí-me di por vencida ante todo el dolor que sufriría mañana.

_I'm in love and always will be_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, primer capítulo y muestra cómo se ven Edward y Bella por la separación, esperemos que pronto se puedan conocer.<strong>

**Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, ya que por el momento me encuentro de vacaciones y las traducciones me toman de dos a tres días, por favor si algo no les gusta de la traducción háganmelo saber, no soy la mejor traductora y se me pueden pasar unos errores.**

**Díganme por favor si quieren que continúe la historia por favor envíen Reviews.**

**Personalmente gracias a:**

**_Kjmima_****, por ser mi primer review y a _vanecullenciprianogrey; espero poder continuar la historia y darle el final que merece._**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Olvidé poner esto en el capítulo anterior pero nada de esta historia me pertenece, solo la traduzco y espero poder darle el final que se merece.**

**En este capítulo no hay BPOV, solo es EPOV.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Estaba sentado en la clase de español, pero no estaba poniendo nada de atención. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

...

-Mira, te lo dije, aquí está, Jacob Black-

Alice y yo estábamos buscando en el anuario del año pasado. Alice señaló con su dedo índice la imagen y el nombre.

Jacob Black tenía la piel rojiza, el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros. ¿Ella me dejó por él?

-¿Qué pasa con su novia?- le pregunté. Quería saber si a ella la conocía.

-Umm... déjame ver- Alice comenzó a pasar las páginas, pocos minutos después se detuvo- pues no, ella no está aquí- ella hizo un mohín.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no está aquí?-

Alice no dejaba de buscar en el libro, una, dos tres veces.

-Hmm... Oh, ya lo sé- chasqueo los dedos y buscó de nuevo en el libro- Aquí- Alice sonrió - "Los siguientes estudiantes estuvieron ausentes en el día de la fotografía, Leah Clearwater, Thomas Reed e Isabella Swan". Isabella Swan, sí, ese es su nombre. Ella estaba en mi clase de arte aquella vez, pero me cambie a danza ¿Lo recuerdas?-

No, realmente no lo recordaba, pero simplemente sentí con la cabeza. _Isabella Swan._

...

Finalmente sonó el timbre y los estudiantes se iban para su siguiente clase, pero yo tenía otros planes.

Anoche no pude dormir, las palabras de Tanya se introducían en mi mente cada vez que me movía o giraba en mi cama.

_"No creo que estés preparado para tener una relación seria, nunca quieres solo hablar, no te pones celoso de cada chico que me mira, ni tomas mi mano en público, ni le puedes poner un apodo lindo a una chica, el chico de a lado, el "príncipe encantador"._

Todas cosas que Tanya quería que fuera y no lo fuí. Sí, tuvimos una relación de cortar y regresar, pero a fin de cuentas, era una relación.

Sí, no soy muy comunicativo, pero le puedo llenar los oídos con una inútil charla si ella quería. Sí, no me importaba cuando Tanya quería salir con sus amigos o si algún chico se le quedaba viendo de más, ella era una chica muy sexy, yo confiaba en ella. Pero me traicionó.

¡No! No fue su culpa. Black, sí Black, él la manipuló. Me pregunto si él era todas las cosas que ella quería de mí.

¿Él sostiene su mano? Yo nunca tomo a alguien de la mano, siento como si tuviera dos años cuando hice una cursilería así. Y sé que mis amigos no me dejarían de molestar si lo hiciera, y mira donde estoy ahora, deseando haberlo hecho.

¿Cómo quería que la llamara? Osita, bomboncito, o algo estúpido como Tan-tan. La llamaría Heidi Klum si ella así quisiera. Cualquier cosa.

"El chico de a lado", "el príncipe azul", sería Tom Cruise si ella quisiera. Dios, saltaría en mi lugar cada vez que la vea, pero no la tengo ahora para que lo compruebe.

Si ella pudiera verme hacer todas esas cosas y más. Si tan sólo pudiera verme cambiar y se enamorará locamente de mí como yo lo estoy por ella, pero ella no puede verlo. Quisiera hacerla mi reina y que yo fuera su rey.

¡Mierda! ¡La graduación!

El baile de graduación. Tanya y yo íbamos a ir al baile en pareja ¿Cómo voy a conseguir una cita para el baile? No veo a nadie que pueda ocupar el puesto de Tanya como mi reina. Tal vez si voy solo, ella se dará cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ella y volverá a mí.

¿A quién quieres engañar Cullen? solo te verías como un idiota delante de Tanya y toda la escuela. Tanya no va a regresar contigo porque eres patético. La única manera de hacer que Tanya vuelva es que vea que he cambiado como ella quería. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que puedo ser un novio serio si está con alguien más? ¿Con quién iré al baile si ella va con otra persona?

_¿Qué hay de que yo vaya con alguien más?_

¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Quién?

¡Sí! Voy con otra persona, así le puedo demostrar a Tanya que puedo cambiar. Le demostraré de lo que se está perdiendo, mientras ella gasta su tiempo con él ¡Sí!

Mierda, pero ¿Con quién se lo voy a demostrar?

Me levanté de mi cama y tomé aquel estúpido libro, el anuario.

Me senté en el suelo con la espalda recargada sobre la cama y comencé a hojear ese libro, examinando a todas las chicas de la secundaria de Forks.

Bueno, primero debo eliminar a todas las porristas, ninguna animadora saldrá con él ex novio de otra, hasta seis meses después y con el permiso de las demás animadoras, y ninguna de ellas va a querer salir con el ex de la capitana de porristas. Está bien, primero eliminaremos a las porristas.

Alice Brandon

Crucé cada uno de sus nombres con mi sharpie rojo.

Rosalie Hale

Jane Power

Y una a una fui eliminando a las porristas. Estúpidas porristas con sus estúpidas reglas. Ahora los civiles.

-Lauren Mallory... rellena su sostén- dije mientras marcaba su cara con una cruz roja.

-Jessica Stanley... perra tonta- crucé y garabatee su rostro.

-Angela Weber... novia de Ben Cheney- puse una cruz en su rostro

Con otros 20 minutos ya había eliminado a todas las chicas del instituto de Forks, tiré el libro a mi lado e incliné mi cabeza contra la cama. Cerré los ojos.

¿Quién?

Cuando abrí los ojos y miré la página en la que el anuario había caído abierto, un nombre destacaba.

_Isabella Swan_

¡Claro!... Isabella Swan, la ex de Black. Ella probablemente está disponible, tiene el motivo y hará que Tanya y Black estén inquietos. Espera, ¿Qué pasa si ella es fea?

_Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra._

Yo no sabía si esto era amor o guerra, pero Dios, maldita sea, yo tenía que ganar. Y mi único recurso era...

-¿Isabella Swan?- le pregunté a la profesora de arte, la señora Defoe.

Ella es la más impopular de toda la escuela, es como si viviera bajo tierra o algo así, probablemente tenía un pasado hippie a juzgar por sus clases.

Sabía por Alice que Isabella tenía la clase de arte en este momento, y siendo el presidente puedo entrar y salir a las clases alegando que es "para asuntos escolares"

-Oh, Isabella, una artista consumada, una pensadora original y profunda, tiene mucho talento-

-¿Sra. Defoe?- estaba esperando a que ella me dijera donde estaba para poder identificarla entre la gente.

-Oh... lo siento Edward... umm, ella está afuera trabajando en su escultura de barro- me señaló una puerta que daba al exterior.

Mientras caminaba para atravesar el salón se escuchaban unos "Hola Edward" "¿Qué onda Edward?" "Ed, amigo", lo cual era bastante habitual. Cuando llegué a la puerta y giré la perilla, pude ver que había dos chicas sentadas en una mesa de madera haciendo una escultura de arcilla.

Una era alta, morena, tenía el cabello negro y liso, casi bonita. Y la otra era más bajita, pálida, su cabello está recogido en una coleta desordenada, también llevaba lentes. No había duda de cuál era Isabella para mí.

-¿Isabella Swan?- pregunté mientras me acercaba a las chicas.

-¿Quién pregunta por ella?- preguntó la alta, groseramente, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Su ojos se llenaron de ¿disgusto?- Oh, Dios mío, mira, es el señor presidente, vamos Timmy, di hola al presidente, vaya que es un hombre importante- dijo burlonamente mientras codeaba a Timmy, quien seguía concentrada en su trabajo de arcilla. Así que supongo esta es Isabella- Así que, señor presidente ¿Qué lo lleva a hablarle a la gente del pueblo?- preguntó sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Isabella se trata de su novi- estaba tratando de explicarme.

-¡EX!- gritó ella. Bueno sí que tiene temperamento. Necesitaba hablar con ella solas y hacerle entender mi plan, pero debía hacerlo lejos de Timmy.

-Sí, umm... ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar privado?- empecé a buscar un tiempo más con ella.

-Oh... mira si estás interesado en la soltería de Black, realmente creo que estás hablando con la persona equivocada- ella se burló.

Bueno, ahora veo por qué él la dejó a ella.

-No sabía que le interesaban los chicos señor presidente ¿Qué pasó con Marilyn Monroe?- soltó una risita, supongo que estaba hablando de Tanya

-Nosotros ya no estamos juntos- murmuré al cabo de un rato.

-Wow, parece que varios corazones se rompieron durante este fin de semana- se burló y volteó a ver a Timmy, que seguía trabajando en su arcilla.

-Sí, dos corazones se rompieron, para que los otros dos puedan estar juntos- murmuré. Es gracioso en cierto modo, como se tuvieron que romper nuestros corazones para que ellos pudieran estar juntos.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- ella preguntó abruptamente ¿Se estaba haciendo la tonta?

-Ya sabes, que tu novio rompió contigo para poder joderse a la mía- decir esas palabras en voz me alteró.

-¿Qué?- exclamó. Ahora Timmy, estaba prestando atención. Vaya, realmente querían que lo dijera fuerte y claro, para que todo el mundo me pueda oír. Quizás querían ver como mi cara se rompía en miles de pedazos, cada vez. Estaba realmente enojado ahora, me pregunto si él le dijo lo de Tanya o le dio simplemente el "No eres tú, soy yo"- Es por eso que Tanya rompió conmigo me dijo que había alguien más ¿A ti que te dijo?-

Oí un grito ahogado de Timmy pero mantuve mis ojos en Isabella, quien estaba furiosa ahora.

-¡Ese cerdo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS BASTARDOS!- Isabella gritó y volvió a mirar a Timmy.

-Mira Isa- traté de calmarla, enserio necesitaba hablar con ella.

-¡No! No, te atrevas a llorar por ese hijo de puta ¡Espero se le pegue la sífilis de esa puta!- ella le estaba gritando a Timmy, quien se encontraba llorando. Vaya, que gran amistad se llora por el dolor de la otra, eso es épico.

-¡Oye! No te atrevas a decir nada de ella, Isa-

-Leah Clearwater ¿Podrías por favor bajar el volumen?- le pregunto a Isabella. Espera ¿Por qué la llamó Leah Clearwater?

-Si señorita- silbo y se cruzó de brazos. Me quede esperando por una respuesta.

-¿Leah Clearwater?- le pregunté a la que me pareció ser Isabella.

-Sí, señor presidente, soy Leah y bueno... la chica que está llorando por haya por ese perro estúpido que la dejo por una Barbie sin neuronas es, Isabella- señaló a Timmy, espera no, quiero decir Isabella, quien estaba respirando entrecortadamente y se secaba las lágrimas. Leah se acercó a ella y comenzó a consolarla frotando su mano de arriba hacia abajo por sus hombros.

-En primer lugar, su nombres Tanya y ella no es una rubia tonta, ella es la chica de la que estoy enamorado, y yo no sabía que tu no estabas al tanto de la situación y lo siento por eso, pero puedo ver por tus lágrimas que lo quieres de vuelta-

Ambas levantaron la cabeza y me miraron como si yo fuera un extraterrestre. Bueno, al menos tenía su atención. Me acerqué a Isabella con cautela.

-Tengo un plan para recuperarlos-

-Sí, y ¿Cuál es el plan niño bonito?- Leah soltó una risita.

-Bueno, nosotros podemos mostrarles de lo que se están perdiendo- sonreí de lado pensando en mi brillante plan.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?- resopló

-Nosotros... les demostramos que podemos ser felices sin ellos-

Ambas continuaban mirándome sin entender nada. Ellas intentaban buscar respuestas en mi rostro.

-Juntos- les explique, ambas se me quedaron viendo, sorprendidas y creo que había un poco de asco en la cara de Leah.

-Oh por Dios, esta drogado por oler los gases de la pintura- ella lloró.

-Mira- estaba mirando directamente a Isabella, pero sus ojos estaban de vuelta en la arcilla- Lo siento, pensé que en realidad tenía una solución. Nos es la historia para la siguiente película adolescente de moda- ella afirmó. Seguí mirando su rostro, al ver su rostros pude ver con una gran familiaridad con el mío. Sí, tenía el mismo dolor plasmado en mi cara durante todo el fin de semana. Ella era la indicada para este... proyecto.

Leah me gritó para que me salir de ahí y que también me fuera a la mierda. Seguí mirando a Isabella, cuyas lágrimas mojaban la arcilla. Ella me miró por un momento, sabía que esta era mi única oportunidad.

-Mira, sólo piensa en ello- le dije y regresé al aula para ir a clase.

En el momento en el que llegué para mi siguiente clase, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Me senté en mi mesa de siempre, mejor conocida como la "mesa genial". Los chicos ya estaban ahí.

Alice estaba con Jasper riéndose a distancia ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Espera, es Alice, ella siempre está feliz. Junto a ellos estaban sentados Rosalie y Emmett; Emmett le estaba mostrando la cicatriz de su bíceps a Rose, aunque ella en verdad si se veía interesada por la historia de cómo su cicatriz llegó ahí. Junto a ellos estaba Victoria, ella se estaba mirando en el espejo compacto. James estaba raspando algo en la mesa, creo que sus iniciales. Laurent estaba hablando de la semana de la moda con Victoria, quien se seguía viendo en el espejo mientras le agregaba otra capa a su labial rojo oscuro.

Me senté en mi asiento, notando como el de a lado estaba vacío. Les pregunté que si alguien había visto a Tanya y ninguno sabía dónde estaba.

-Entonces... ¿Has visto a Jacob Black hoy?- preguntó Alice, ahora tenía la atención de Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

-No- le contesté y no sé porque, pero le dije lo que me encontré en su lugar- Pero fui a hablar con Isabella Swan- murmuré mientras giraba el tenedor en mi comida.

-¿Quién?- casi toda la mesa preguntó, excepto James y Laurent, a ellos no les importaba.

-Isabella Swan... ya sabes la chica que solía estar conmigo en la clase de arte. Recuerda Jazz, la chica de la que te hablé-Alice trató de recordársela.

-¿Cómo se ve?- preguntó Rose.

-Umm... cabello castaño largo, gafas, siempre con jeans y camisas de color negro...- Alice trató de hacerles recordar a todos, de quién hablábamos, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea de quien era.

Bueno, por lo menos, yo no era el único que no sabía quién era ella.

Alice levantó la cabeza, y miró detalladamente la cafetería. Finalmente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Miren, allá, la que está sentada con Leah Clearwater-

Todo el mundo miro por encima de la mesa y sí, allí estaban Isabella y Leah en su mesa. Curioso, nunca supe que había una mesa ahí.

-Ooo... la rara- James se rio entre dietes. Laurent, Vicky y Rose también se rieron.

-¿La rara?- le pregunté a James.

-Ella es totalmente extraña- Rose se regodeo.

-Sí, me enteré que su madre era una psicópata, y remplazó todos los órganos de su cuerpo para crear una criatura definitiva, o algo así. Y ella tiene corazón de vaca y cosas así- Vicky dijo.

-Púes me enteré que su madre estaba en la Bahía de Guantánamo y que ella tenía esta "cosa" con el oficial. Pocos meses después de ahí salió el bebé Swan. Ella nació en una celda de la cárcel, donde vivió la mayor parte de su vida, hasta que él Jefe Swan fue transferido a Forks- Rosalie nos dijo y asintió con la cabeza.

-He oído que toda su familia era una clase de asesinos en serie y ahora ese defecto pasó a ella y que él Jefe Swan es su padre adoptivo o alguna basura de esas. Y que él la entrena para que pueda canalizar todos sus impulsos violentos, cazando animales en lugar de humanos. Él la enseña a ser una asesina cautelosa, meticulosa y eficiente y le muestra como no dejar ningún rastro y que pueda encajar con los adolescentes normales- Laurent estaba horrorizado de su propia historia. Cada uno estaba mortificado, excepto Jasper y Alice.

-Amigo, lo que acabas de decir explica la trama de Dexter- Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Sí, ella no es una especie de psicópata ¡Idiotas!- Alice se estaba enojando.

-Lo que sea ella es un bicho raro. Ella siempre es como calmada y no habla con nadie ¿Y has visto lo que usa? Y esas gafas, eww- Laurent siguió despotricando.

-Vamos chicos, no puede ser tan mala- me reí entre dietes. Alguna de esas historias eran una locura, divertidas, pero una locura.

Mire a Rose esperando una respuesta de ella.

-Ella es súper rara- afirmó rotundamente.

-Sí, una anormal total- Vicky cantó

-Anormal- Laurent dijo con un tono de voz algo alto.

-Culle- James llamó mi atención- ella es una desadaptada- dijo con voz severa

La campana sonó y todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Yo estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando vi a Tanya, ella no me vio. Estaba mirando hacia la esquina a la espera de alguien, mientras golpeaba el pie con impaciencia. Yo estaba a punto de acercarme y hablar con ella, cuando vi lo que sus ojos estaban buscando.

Jacob Black estaba caminando por el pasillo con su mochila en el hombro, colgando de lado. Era enorme, medía poco más de 2 metros. Sus ojos se veían ausentes. De pronto Tanya saltó del muro de donde estaba recargada y saltó sobre él y comenzó a... Umm... Oh Dios... A besarse con él. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos de él la sostenían contra su cuerpo mientras devoraba su boca.

Mi boca... Estaba completamente abierta de par en par. De pronto Tanya lo empujo contra la puerta y el sin mucho rumbo busco con desesperación el pomo de la puerta. Cuando lo encontró rápidamente la puerta se abrió y los condujo al armario del conserje. La puerta se cerró de golpe y me dejó ahí, solo.

¿Enserio? ¿El armario del conserje? Finalmente salí de mi trance y pude escuchar sus risas y sus gemidos. Tenía que salir de ahí. Prácticamente corrí a mi próxima clase.

Biología.

Me parece que Tanya está demasiado ocupada para venir hoy a clase. Tal vez ella estará aquí para el viernes y puedo comer con ella entonces.

No estaba prestando atención a la clase, de nuevo. Mi mente estaba vagando entre Tanya y luego sobre ese maldito gigante Jacob y finalmente aterrizó en Isabella.

Me pregunto si aceptaría mi oferta.

* * *

><p><strong>No quiero amenzar, pero la verdad estoy algo decepcionada con los reviews, la verdad recibir y saber si les gusta la historia, si les gusta como traduzco, si ya la han leidó y quieren que le de un final, estoy comenzando a aceptar ideas para el final.<strong>

**Probablemente actualicé una vez a la semana, depende de lo ocupada que esté.**


End file.
